


Prom night

by Icequeen208



Series: Teenage Jaytemis series [3]
Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Just two teenagers who attend prom together and experience a magical night
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: Teenage Jaytemis series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Prom night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get something out so I thought teenage Jaytemis going to prom would be cute 
> 
> Hope you like it

Tonight was the night. The night of senior prom. Tonight was suppose to be special and if Jason had it his way it would be. He told her that much. He also said he had a surprise for her. Artemis had just finished doing her hair when she heard a soft knock.

“It’s me.” Diana said, letting herself in. She gasped as she looked at the teenage girl. Artemis wore a satin dress that was black at the top that faded into red at the bottom. Her hair was curled at the bottom and she looked like she belong at a red carpet event in Hollywood. 

“You look so beautiful.” Diana gushed, stepping forward and placing a hand on the teens arm. Artemis smiled half heartedly. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” She asked. She had chosen that dress cause she knew Jason liked when she wore red but he liked her in any color. 

“Of course he will but you’re not wearing this for him. It’s for you.” Diana said, taking in the beauty of the teen. Artemis seemed nervous and Diana smiled. 

“I have something for you, Artemis.” She said, pulling out a small box from her pocket. She opened it up to reveal beautiful diamond stud earrings. 

“Wow, their so pretty. Thanks but you didn’t need to.” Artemis said, staring at them. 

“Well, this is your special night. I wanted to give you something.” Diana said, placing them in the girl’s hand.  
Artemis put them on and Diana beamed. 

“You are certainly going to be the most beautiful girl there.” She said

“I don’t know about that.” Artemis replied and Diana looked at her.

“Just promise me you won’t do anything too crazy tonight.” Diana said 

Just then the doorbell rang and Diana started to head to the door but Artemis moved in front of her. 

“I’ll get it.” She said.

When she opened the door she saw Jason who looked very sexy in a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt. His black jacket was draped over his arm and he stared in awe at her. 

“Just in time.” She said, smiling. She found it adorable how Jason could so easily be dumbstruck by her.

“Holy crap you look amazing!” Jason said looking her up and down. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders. Jason wondered how he ever got so lucky.

“Thanks.” Artemis said, blushing a little. 

“I have something for you.” Jason said, holding out a sparkling tiara. Artemis smiled.

“That’s for me?” She asked 

“It wouldn’t be for anyone else.” Jason said, placing it on her head. It looked like it was made just for her. 

They decided to not do corsages so Jason surprised her with a tiara. 

“You’re beautiful, princess.” Jason stated, admiring her.

“Are you ready then?” Artemis asked and Jason held out his arm for her. 

“Ready for your surprise?” Jason asked as they walked out the door. They walked down the driveway where a long black limo was waiting for them. 

“You are so extra.” Artemis laughed 

“Why not? Tonight should be special.” Jason replied. 

“You know you don’t need to impress me.” Artemis said

“Don’t tell me you’re not impressed.” Jason said and Artemis rolled her eyes.

“Ok, maybe a little.” She smiled. “I’ve never actually been in one so it could be an experience.” 

“Well come on then. Alfred is waiting.”

They arrived at prom minutes later and walked arm in arm into the gym. All the decorations made it look magical. 

Enchanted evening was the the theme for the party and everyone was already having fun. Jason smiled as Taylor Swift’s song delicate played on big speakers. It felt amazing to be there and they both knew it would be an amazing experience.

“This is great.” Artemis commented, looking around at the lights that were strung across the gym.

“Yeah it is.” Jason agreed.

“Let’s get something to drink.” Artemis said, pulling Jason to the table with the punch and other drinks. They both grabbed a soda. 

“So I was thinking. After graduation, we should do something.” Jason said 

“What do you have in mind?” Artemis asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Maybe take a trip or something.” 

“Good luck with asking your dad about that.” She said laughing. 

“Yeah, probably won’t go so well. It would be nice to just have a few days for ourselves, though. Just us.” He said. A slow song came on and he toke her hand. “Wanna dance, princess?” 

Artemis turned to sit her drink down and she toke Jason’s hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Artemis put her arms around Jason’s neck and he put his arms around her waist. The song perfect by Ed Sheeran was playing and it seemed like the perfect song for the moment.

They danced until the song ended and the next song came on. A lot of people had stopped to watch them as they were the best looking couple there. 

They talked to some other kids they knew and people complimented them on what a beautiful couple they made. They danced some more and Jason even requested a song for Artemis. The night was amazing and it toke their minds off anything that might have been stressful or anything that were bothering them. Also, simply being together was more relaxing then anything. 

After they announced the king and queen of prom and the couple who had won was on stage receiving their crowns, Artemis slipped her hand in Jason’s and whispered in his ear, “Lets get out of here.” 

Jason turned to her and smirked. She smiled when he led her out of the gym away from everyone else. The music from the gym could be heard out in the halls. 

Jason stoped and toke her into his arms and kissed her. She opened her mouth to give him more access and moaned into his mouth. 

“You have no idea how much you turn me on.” Jason said, after he pulled away. 

“That’s not what I had in mind.” Artemis laughed. 

“Well then maybe I can change your mind.” Jason stated as he kissed her neck. 

“Nice try.” Artemis said, playfully pushing him away. 

“We can go hang out at one of Bruce’s penthouses.” Jason said.

“But Alfred drove us and he won’t drop us off at the penthouse.” Jason remembered. 

“Just call Uber.” Artemis suggested 

“Good idea.” Jason said as toke his phone and called for the Uber to pick them up. He then called Bruce to tell him that they will stay a little longer and take an Uber instead of Alfred driving them. 

Minutes later they were in the Uber and on the way to the penthouse. 

Upon arriving at the fancy penthouse, Jason went to the bar and got them some snacks. 

“You know, I think you should have been the one to win prom queen. You were way prettier then the girl who won.” Jason said and Artemis laughed. 

“I wasn’t even nominated.” 

“Nice place. I can’t believe no one would live here.” Artemis said, taking a look around the penthouse that overlooked the city.

“Yeah it’s always unoccupied.” Jason said

Well, thanks for everything you did tonight. It was amazing.” Artemis said, reaching across the bar to push Jason’s bangs out of his eyes. Jason smiled softly. No one could make him smile the way she did. 

“It was worth it just to see you in that dress. Aren’t you glad I convinced you to go?” 

“I mean, we wouldn’t have missed anything but it was wonderful.” She replied as Jason walked over to the stereo system and put on some soft music. 

“Let’s have our own dance.” He said, holding out his hand. She smiled and toke it. They danced once again but this time it was only the two of them. 

“I’m glad you still have your tiara on. It compliments you.” Jason said and Artemis sighed,

“I totally forgot about that.” She laughs. She truly felt like a princess this night. All because of this one boy who made her go weak everyone he looked at her. Two teenagers who are very much in love. That was Jason and Artemis.

They talked and laughed for a couple of more hours until Jason’s phone rang. When he hung up he looked up at her and gave a her look that said it was time to go. Apparently, it was almost midnight and Bruce grew worried and decided to call. 

When the Uber dropped Artemis off at her house, Jason walked her to the door and placed both hands on her slim waist. 

“You truly looked beautiful tonight. I’m glad we got to share this night together.” He said, leaning in closer to her.

“Me too, thanks again.” She said before kissing him gently. When she remembered her tiara, she reached up to take it off. 

“I keep forgetting I have this.” She said, smiling.

“It’s yours. Keep it.” Jason said

They said their good byes and Jason began walking back to the Uber that was waiting for him. He turned back to the house and smiled warmly. 

“Good night princess.”


End file.
